Best Friends
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: A friend comforts you when you get dumped. A best friend goes up to him and says "It's because you're gay, isn't it?" - Merlin and Gwen's friendship explored through the 'A friend will/A best friend will' quotes
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love Merlin and Gwen as best friends; except for the small fact Merlin hasn't told Gwen his secret but I hope that'll be changed soon enough. Just a few drabbles contrasting their friendship with the knights and their friendship with each other.**

_A friend helps you get your handsome prince…_

"You see Gwen; it's simple. You simply have to make him jealous." Gwaine advised. Gwen rolled her eyes. A king and princess from another kingdom were visiting Camelot and in Uther's place; Agravaine was the one pushing Arthur into an arranged marriage with the princess. The princess was their age and really beautiful. As whenever this situation arose, so did Gwen's sense of unworthiness about being with Arthur. This was why Gwaine was trying to help her see that Arthur only loved and wanted to marry her, only his suggestions weren't exactly… helpful.

_A best friend kidnaps him and drags him to you…_

Thankfully Gwaine's tips were cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Gwen opened it to reveal Merlin who was dragging something behind him. That something was a certain handsome blonde prince who was unconscious, gagged and hog-tied. Gwen looked at Merlin with wide eyes and Merlin simply handed the rope that was connected to the ropes around Arthur's wrists and ankles.

"You owe me one."

_A friend gives you food…_

Merlin was starving; he'd not stopped working all day long enough to catch his breath never mind eat. The smell of the knight's dinner was tempting him. He was so hungry…

"Merlin, here you look starved." Elyan said, handing Merlin at least half his food. Merlin took the plate gratefully, ready to wolf down the delicious, wonderful, beautiful meal the cooks had prepared.

_A best friend is the reason you have no food…_

"I am starving, thanks Merlin." Gwen appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the plate of food and began eating. Merlin shook his head in disbelief as Gwen smiled innocently at him as she chewed.

"What?"

_A friend sits with you by the poolside during your period…_

It was the hottest day of the year and the knights, Merlin and Gwen had slipped off to the river that flowed just outside the town limits. While the men all swam and soaked one another in the river, Gwen was leaning against a tree, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Mother Nature was too cruel; giving Gwen her monthly torment on the hottest day of the year so that she couldn't swim. Leon got out of the water and sat down under the tree.

"Why aren't you swimming?" he asked, shaking his hair dry.

"I just don't feel like it." Gwen shrugged. There was no way she was telling them why she wasn't swimming. Leon shrugged and they sat chatting instead.

_A best friend pushes you into the water anyway…_

Out of nowhere a drenched Merlin ran up and out of some hidden strength (he was so skinny; whatever strength he had must be hidden somewhere) picked Gwen up and carried her to the riverbank. Gwen yelled and began trying to free herself but it was all in vain. Merlin ran down to the bank and threw Gwen into the water. Gwen was instantly soaked and glared at her so-called best friend who laughed and jumped back into the water and began trying to dunk Gwen under the current.

_A friend comforts you when you're upset…_

It was two years to the day when he met Freya. Merlin never believed a person could fall in love in such a short space of time but he had. Merlin had fallen for the beautiful and sweet Druid girl with the demon trapped inside her. Merlin's upset mood hadn't been picked up on and instead he had been the target of both Arthur and the knights' bad tempers. Arthur was being informed (brainwashed) by Agravaine that one of his knights could be a traitor to Camelot. After a brutal training session that involved Merlin being the target, he was left alone to clear up after the knights.

"Sorry about that; you know what he's like." Lancelot said as he helped Merlin put away the equipment. It wasn't much but it made him feel better.

_A best friend simply asks 'Who do I have to kill?'…_

As Merlin and Lancelot put away the equipment; Lancelot went to change out his chainmail leaving Merlin wandering around the castle lost in his thoughts. Merlin was slumped at the bottom of a staircase thinking of Freya and what total prats the knights were and didn't notice a lavender clad figure sit down beside him until she wrapped an arm around him.

"Come on tell me, who do I have to kill?" Gwen asked, nursing a sword in her left hand. Merlin simply laughed.

_A friend helps you move…_

Gwen pushed at the cabinet to no avail. She had been dusting Uther's room and an old portrait of Queen Ygraine that rested on the top of the cabinet had fallen down behind it. Gwen was trying to move the heavy mahogany cabinet to get it out. Percival walked into the room; on orders from Arthur to check on Gwen and Uther and watched her for a moment before silently helping her slide the cabinet forward enough for Gwen to reach behind it and grab the portrait. As they straightened the cabinet, Gwen smiled at the muscular knight.

"Thanks Percival," she smiled.

"It was nothing Gwen," Percival replied.

_A best friend helps you move the body…_

Gwen sprinted down to Gaius' chambers as fast as she could. Without knocking she burst into the room and looked around for Merlin. Merlin and Gaius were bent over a book working on creating some kind of potion. Both of them looked up at the panicked servant.

"Merlin, I need your help, it's urgent!" Gwen insisted.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked; had something awful happened? Gwen simply grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. They sprinted through the castle until they reached one of the rooms Gwen had been tidying. Gwen pushed open the door to reveal an unconscious Lancelot and a bunch of flowers lying on the floor.

"He was really annoying me this time; you know promising me this, that and the other if I dumped Arthur for him and I ended up knocking him out. You have to help me move him before he wakes up or anyone else sees him." Gwen explained in a rush.

Merlin rolled his eyes but began helping her carry Lancelot out of the room and setting him at the bottom of a staircase, making it look as though the knight had fallen down the stairs and not been knocked unconscious by the prince's girlfriend.

_A friend bails you out of trouble…_

Merlin was in big trouble again. He had made the decision to tell Gwen about his magic but during his demonstration, Lord Agravaine had walked in. This was why Merlin was in his current situation. He was in one of the dungeons about to face trial for sorcery. Again. However instead of being scared or concerned, Merlin was simply chatting away to the guards. This happened so often they basically had a routine for this situation. He was locked up; they had a nice little chat and right on cue…

"Uncle you cannot be serious. If you told me anyone else in the kingdom was a sorcerer I'd believe you but Merlin? Uncle I don't mean to be rude but come on, this is Merlin we're talking about." Arthur argued as he and Lord Agravaine walked into the dungeons. Agravaine looked from Arthur to Merlin. There was some truth in what Arthur was saying. The boy was a total buffoon. However Morgana had warned him that Merlin was shrewder than he was given credit for.

"I suppose you're right Arthur. It's possible I made a mistake." Agravaine agreed, shooting Merlin a look that clearly said 'I'm onto you'. Merlin simply gave the traitor an innocent look.

"Release him," Arthur ordered, walking out of the dungeon, Agravaine with him. The guards unlocked the door and Merlin casually strolled out of the cell.

"Bye lads," Merlin called.

"See you Merlin," they replied.

_A best friend laughs and says 'Next time we won't get caught!'_

Gwen was waiting outside the dungeons for Merlin. She knew his arrest routine as well as he did. Given the fact that Arthur and Lord Agravaine had just passed her and the look on Agravaine's face told her that Merlin was due to come up those stairs in a matter of seconds. As soon as Merlin appeared the best friends looked at one another and laughed. The look on Agravaine's face when he opened the door had been priceless. Gwen wrapped her arms around Merlin and squeezed him tight.

"That was amazing and next time we won't get caught." Gwen laughed. Merlin knew the second meaning behind her words. That Gwen now knew exactly who he was and had accepted it with open arms. Her acceptance of his real self was why Merlin knew Gwen was his best friend. They had been through so much and always had one another's backs. Because through all the teasing and trouble that Gwen and Merlin managed to both get in and out of together; their bonds of friendship were stronger than any others and that was the true reason why they were the other's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I found some more of these and wanted to add them to this. I wasn't going to but decided I would.**

_**A friend gives you their cloak when it's raining.**_

Gwen had been out in the forest collecting herbs for Gaius whenever the heavens decided to burst open and lash down rain. She slowly trudged back into the town, drenched to the skin with mud in her shoes weighing down her every step on the cobbled street; the weather reflecting her dismal mood. Her basket was balanced carefully in her hands as the cold rain lashed down upon her. Out of nowhere Arthur appeared and held his cloak over her head to block the rain. Arthur grinned at her and they walked through the rain. The gesture was quite romantic in a sense.

_**A best friend steals it and yells 'Run Bitch, Run!'**_

Well, up until Merlin hared over to them and yanked the cloak away and wrapping it around himself. Merlin sprinted up the street and at the end he turned and looked at Arthur and Gwen who were standing in the same place getting soaked.

"What are you standing down there for? Run you prats, RUN!"

_**A friend helps you up when you fall.**_

Merlin was balancing a stack of armour in his arms as he made his way down the corridor. Merlin was too busy trying to keep a grip on everything that he didn't notice the slightly raised flagstone before his foot collided with it causing him to trip. The armour landed on the floor with a loud clang and Merlin rubbed his sore knees and elbow before scrambling to pick up the armour. Percival walked up to Merlin and pulled him to his feet.

"You alright?" Percival asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Merlin replied as he gathered up the armour.

_**A best friend laughs and asks 'Walk much?'**_

Gwen who had been in the next corridor and heard Merlin fall rounded the corner with a pile of laundry in her arms. When she seen Merlin she playfully rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Walk much Merlin?" she teased as she passed them. Merlin pulled a face and continued on his way.

_**A friend gives you water when it's warm.**_

Gwen fanned herself with her hand as she lay against the wall in the shade. It was only early March but the weather was so warm that one could be forgiven for mistaken March for July. Gwen rested in the cool shade and was debating just what she would give for a cold drink when Lancelot approached her holding out his deerskin.

"You look like you need this." Lancelot said. Gwen smiled and took a swig of the cool water; fresh from the well and passed it back to Lancelot with a thanks.

"It's so warm." Gwen commented. Lancelot nodded in agreement; training had almost killed them it was that how.

_**A best friend throws theirs over you.**_

"INCOMING!"

The yell came too late and Gwen was completely doused in filthy water that had just been used ti scrub the floors. As water dripped down her hair and face, Gwen realised her white underdress had gone transparent and quickly covered it with her arms. To his credit, Lancelot had averted his eyes whenever she got soaked. A loud, all-too-familiar laugh sounded from the upper window and Gwen looked up to see Merlin cheekily holding the upside down bucket out the window. As their eyes met, Gwen moved her finger in a slitting-throat motion and sprinted into the castle ready to kill her supposed best friend.

_**A friend calls your parents 'Sir' or 'Madam'.**_

"Mother this is Sir Leon; one of the knights who helped us a few months ago." Merlin said as he introduced Hunith to the knight. Hunith had just arrived to Camelot as it was Merlin's birthday and she wanted to surprise her son with a short visit. Merlin and Leon had been in the courtyard when she arrived. Leon offered Hunith his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam," Leon said politely as Hunith shook his hand.

_**A best friend calls them 'Dad' or 'Mum'.**_

Gwen hurried out of the courtyard and up to Hunith. She had seen Hunith arrive from the window and had wanted to greet her. Gwen had accompanied Merlin to Ealdor several times to visit Hunith and it was clear to see where Merlin got his kind nature from.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Hunith tightly. "Hi Mum," Gwen commented as they hugged.

_**A friend asks you about your romantic history.**_

"So aside from Leon and Percival are there any of my friends that haven't been in love with you at some point?" Elyan teased his sister.

Without looking up from the dress she was making; Gwen cast her eyes and didn't answer.

_**A best friend blackmails you with it.**_

"Guinevere Leodegrance; if you don't tell Gwaine that it was you who broke his beloved tankard by shooting it with Leon's beloved crossbow which you also broke then I'll tell Arthur all about that little crush you had on me and the fact you kissed me!" Merlin warned. "You know I'll do it!"

Gwen looked at Merlin before sighing and going over to the two knights who were drawing quite a crowd as they blamed one another for their destroyed prized possessions.

_**A friend stops you from hurting yourself.**_

Gwaine approached Merlin awkwardly and put an arm around his shoulders. Just ten seconds ago he had walked into Merlin's bedroom to see Merlin sitting on the floor with empty tankards around him and a knife in his hand just above his wrist. Gwaine removed the knife from Merlin's grasp and his friend rested his head in his hands and simply howled and began rambling incoherently. Merlin was drunk and it was hard to make out what he was saying. All that Gwaine could catch was something about destinies and 'that stupid prat'. Something told him this wasn't the result of a simple argument between Arthur and Merlin. Gwaine rubbed Merlin's hair the way he would with a younger brother because that was what Merlin was to him.

"Look Merlin; I know life gets tough sometimes but this isn't the answer. If you need me mate; I'm here." Gwaine admitted; he didn't usually go for this soppy stuff but he meant it' Merlin was his brother.

_**A best friend asks if they can have your stuff. **_

At that moment Gwen walked into Merlin's room. She froze as she took in the tankards; the knife and the sobbing Merlin. Gwen crossed the room and without saying a word, took Merlin's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Merlin, look at me." Gwen said gently but firmly. Merlin looked up at her and Gwen reached and gently wiped the tears from his face and looked him in the eyes. After a moment she grinned cheekily at him. "If you die, can I have your scarves?"

Merlin could only smile and hug Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I love writing Merlin and Gwen as BFFs and I'm in between stories ideas and found some more of these so I figured I may as well add another chapter to this. Some Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Freya. **

_**A friend comforts you when you get rejected.**_

Gwen made sure not to make eye contact with Arthur as she watched the knights prepare to leave Camelot. All the mean, hurtful things he had said last night were like needles being stuck repeatedly into her skin. He hadn't meant it, had he? When he said that all they'd seen, done and been through meant nothing? Gwen shook her head and attempted to focus. The men were going to war; her brother, her friends and they mightn't come back. Focus on that, not Arthur. Leon frowned slightly and walked over to Gwen, taking her gently by the arm.

"Is everything alright Gwen?" Leon asked, Gwen wasn't being herself and he suspected it was more than just the fact they were leaving for battle.

Gwen nodded her head. "I'm fine Leon, really. I'm just worried about all of you."

"Don't worry Gwen. Everything will work out." Leon reassured and he wasn't just taking about the war against Queen Annis and her army.

_**A best friend goes up to him and says 'It's because you're gay, isn't it?'**_

Merlin tugged at the reins of his horse so that he fell in beside Arthur as they made their way through the woods towards the battlefield. He already knew what had happened the night before and he decided to do his duty as a best friend.

"Hey Arthur I've been thinking." Merlin commented.

"First time for everything." Arthur retorted sharply which Merlin ignored.

"Gwen's smart, kind, beautiful, tough, brave, loyal and compassionate, right? So I've been trying to work out why someone, even someone as stupid as you would be willing to hurt her like that." Merlin explained loud enough for the others to hear. As Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival glared at the king, Arthur glared at Merlin. That was none of his business. Merlin however took Arthur's silence as a prompt.

"It's because you're gay isn't it?" Merlin exclaimed and the knights' anger turned to laughter at Arthur's humiliation.

_**A friend hasn't seen you cry.**_

"Merlin, are you alright?" Lancelot asked. It was two years since the dragon's escape and attack and memorial services for the dead and celebrations of the defeat of the dragon had been happening all over the town. However through it all, Lancelot noticed that Merlin wasn't in the spirit as much as everyone else. Even those who had lost family members were able to put on a brave smile and join in the festivities yet Merlin just seemed to be drifted around in a lost state.

"I'm fine Lancelot, really. I'm just tired." Merlin lied, rubbing his red eyes. Lancelot nodded, he did look exhausted. Arthur was probably overworking him again.

"If you're sure," Lancelot commented and Merlin yawned and nodded. Lancelot didn't notice the yawn was fake.

_**A best friend lets you cry on their shoulder.**_

"Come on Merlin,"

Gwen's arm linked around his and she gently guided him out of the courtyard and towards the privacy of her home. Once they were in through the door, Merlin sat down at the table, buried his head in his hands and sobbed. While he didn't tell Gwen the full truth; that his father was in fact Balinor, the last Dragon Lord, Merlin had explained that his long lost father had been one of the victims in the outer villages which had also been attacked by the dragon. He explained that they had only been reunited for a day before he was killed. Gwen pushed a chair beside Merlin's and wrapped her arms around her best friend in a tight hug, tears pricked her own eyes as she thought of her own father but instead she tightened her hold on Merlin and let his tears soak through her shoulder as he sobbed for the father he'd lost.

_**A friend reassures you that the horror movie/story is fake.**_

"I don't fancy walking home in that," Gwen commented as she looked out at the pitch black night. They had spent the evening swapping scary stories and even though they knew they were fake; all of them were slightly jumpy. Arthur jumped up quickly and took her hand.

"I'll walk you home if you like." Arthur offered and they both ignored the gentle ribbing and wolf whistles as they walked out of Arthur's chambers and made their way into the night. Even though she'd walked this route every single day, Gwen was still slightly on edge. Some of the stories had been unbelievably creepy, especially Gwaine's story about the ghost of a man who appeared in people's homes and killed them in their sleep. Arthur simply tightened his hold on her as they made their way through the darkened streets.

"Don't worry, it was only a story remember?" Arthur reassured as they reached Gwen's home.

"I know, thanks." Gwen smiled as she kissed Arthur's cheek and headed inside and Arthur returned to the castle. Gwen quickly changed and climbed into bed.

_**A best friend uses it to scare you in the middle of the night. **_

"Gwen… Gwen…"

A voice was calling her name. Gwen rolled over and opened her eyes. Standing over her bed, illuminated by the two candles she kept lit was a cloaked figure holding a dagger; exactly like the figure from Gwaine's story. Gwen screamed causing the hooded figure began laughing and pull back his hood. As Gwen' heart rate returned to normal, she glared at her still laughing best friend. He'd scared the life out of her! Gwen climbed out of bed and reached for the first thing that came into contact with her hand, a saucepan. Merlin stopped laughing as he spotted the heavy object in his friend's hand. They all knew that when Gwen was angry, she was to be kept away from all heavy/sharp objects and he'd just annoyed her big time. Oops.

"Merlin," Gwen said in a threatening voice as she raised the saucepan. "Run."

_**A friend waits for you when you get detention.**_

Gwaine leant against the bars of the cell, looking in at Merlin who was sitting quite calmly on the floor. They were supposed to be having a lad's night out, the seven of them. Only Merlin had wound up in the dungeons after partaking in his favourite pastime; annoying Arthur. It got to the point that Arthur snapped and sentenced Merlin to a night in the dungeons just to get some peace as well as missing the night out. When the seven of them went to the tavern together, it made for a great night; just seven young men with some drinks and a bit of banter; even though Merlin wasn't much of a drinker; the amusement of seeing his friends drunk and being able to tease them the next day was worth it.

"You can still go with the others; I'll be fine." Merlin offered; being locked in the dungeons wasn't as bad as everyone else made it out to be. Besides, he already was planning to bust out as soon as he was left alone.

"Nah, you shouldn't be alone." Gwaine shrugged.

_**A best friend will get themselves in detention just to keep you company.**_

Just then the door to the dungeons opened and Gwen was escorted in by a fuming, drenched and dripping Agravaine who unlocked the dungeon door and pushed her inside, locking it after her. Merlin and Gwaine bit back their sniggers as he glared at them and stormed out. As soon as the door shut, the three of them started laughing.

"What did you do?" Gwaine asked.

"I _accidentally _spilled some water over Agravaine and he told me to spend the night here." Gwen replied with a smile with gentle emphasis on the word 'accidentally'.

Merlin nodded and he turned back to Gwaine. "You can head on if you want; we'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you both in the morning." Gwaine said and he left the dungeons. As the door shut, Merlin turned to Gwen.

"What did you use, a bucket?" Merlin asked.

"A bath actually," Gwen replied and they laughed. "I couldn't have you sitting here alone all night."

_**A friend will come with you to get a pregnancy test.**_

"Gwen will you just go down to Gaius and check." Elyan insisted, resisting the temptation to slam his head off a wall at his sister's stubbornness.

"I'm fine Elyan, it's just a stomach bug." Gwen denied, even though it was in vain. Light-headedness, loss of appetite whilst at the same time craving for various other foods, a tightness in her dresses around the bodice; nausea in the mornings, it all pointed to one thing. Elyan walked over to his sister and saw the fear and concern in her eyes. This wasn't the first time it had happened and that was why she was scared.

"I'll come with you if you like. It mightn't be like last time." Elyan reassured.

"Will you?" Gwen asked, obviously he couldn't be with her but knowing he'd be outside the door, that he was there was more reassuring than she could say. Elyan nodded and the siblings walked down to Gaius'.

_**A best friend is outside the door yelling 'Name it after me!'**_

Merlin sauntered back from his morning errands to see Elyan standing outside Gaius' door. So she'd finally given in and gone to see Gaius. They all had worked out she was pregnant but Merlin knew why it took Gwen so long. Last time they'd all gotten so excited, planned out every last detail and then… it happened. The baby, a little boy, had been born asleep. However if it were the case that she was pregnant again; this time they would all be certain to do whatever it took to ensure the baby was born healthy. Knowing Gwen, she was probably worried sick and Merlin grinned as the idea came to mind.

Gwen was sitting, gnawing on one of her nails as Gaius performed the necessary tests even though they were all certain that it was happening. As he worked, Gaius offered advice for her but this was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice calling through the door.

"If it's a boy, name it after me!" Merlin yelled and Gwen smiled as she tried to picture her son. Prince Merlin Pendragon of Camelot.

"I'll think about it!" Gwen called back with a laugh as she considered Arthur's reaction to naming their child after Merlin.

_**A friend is polite when they meet your boyfriend.**_

"It's very nice to meet you," Percival said to the pretty young woman who Merlin had randomly brought back to Camelot and declared he was in love with. After the initial shock of Merlin being in love and being loved equally in return by a beautiful girl like Freya had worn off; the knights were doing their best to make Freya feel at home.

"Thank you," Freya smiled as Merlin tightened his hold on her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Having Freya back made him feel so happy and the fact that everyone accepted her just made him feel even better. Except for the initial awkwardness when Arthur was introduced to a woman he thought he had unknowingly killed but that was overcome by Gwaine quickly quipping that Arthur mustn't be that good a fighter if he couldn't kill someone right.

_**A best friend calmly threatens them with the quote from 'Taken'. **_

Gwen watched Merlin and Freya interact with the others. It was good to see Merlin so happy and she was thrilled that he finally found someone to love. If anyone deserved love it was Merlin. However, he had told Gwen the full story; how he had fallen for Freya and how her 'death' had broken his heart and therefore there was something she needed to do. Gwen got to her feet and walked over to Freya.

"Freya, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Gwen asked. Freya nodded and the two women left the room. Once they were in the corridor, Gwen turned to Freya. She didn't want to do this, but it was her duty as Merlin's unofficial sister and official best friend.

"Listens to me Freya, I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But if you try and hurt Merlin, I can tell you that you will regret it. Because I have a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long time. Skills that could make me a nightmare for you. If you promise to never hurt Merlin again that'll be the end of it. I will not have to look for you, I will not have to pursue you. But if you do hurt Merlin the way you did before, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." Gwen explained in a calm voice. Freya looked at her nervously, not sure whether it was real or a joke and decided to play it safe.

"I understand and I won't hurt Merlin, I promise." Freya reassured. She hadn't meant to of course, it all just sort of happened. Gwen nodded and smiled at the genuineness of Freya's statement; knowing she could be trusted.

"Good, the boys have been outnumbering me for far too long. It's about time I had some reinforcements." Gwen commented and they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I honestly thought I was done with this story but there are so many of these floating around on the internet that I simply had to write more of them. All credit to Shadow-StrikeRaven for sending me these. **

**A friend borrows your stuff for a few days before giving it back.**

"Gwen, you know how you're the best sister in the world," Elyan said and Gwen turned and looked at her brother knowingly.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked, Elyan only used that tone when he was either looking for a favour or else in trouble and thankfully since he had become a knight, the troublemaking had ceased somewhat.

"I need your sword, mine's broken and I won't be able to fix it in time for training." Elyan explained and Gwen nodded.

"You know where it is." Gwen said and Elyan grinned at her.

"Thanks I'll give it back as soon as mine's fixed." Elyan said and he hurried off to her house to fetch the sword before training began.

_**A best friend loses your stuff and says, "My bad...here's a tissue."**_

"Merlin, whatever happened to my father's sword. I lent it to you when Arthur challenged the Black Knight to a duel but I haven't seen it since." Gwen said one day as she and Merlin walked towards the kitchens. They had been reminiscing about Merlin's first few months in Camelot when she remembered the sword which her father prized as his best work.

"Um you mean the sword that your father was most proud of and it was the best he ever made?" Merlin asked Gwen whilst thinking_ 'which also happens to have been forged with dragon's breath and currently in a lake being guarded by my dead girlfriend.'_

"Yes that one, where is it?" Gwen asked and Merlin looked at her sheepishly.

"I might have… maybe… sort of… lost it," Merlin said and reached into his pocket and fumbled for some sort of peace offering and held it out to her. "But here's a tissue."

The sound of the jug connecting with Merlin's skull was heard all over the castle.

**A friend only knows a few things about you. **

"Come on Merlin, there must be some secrets you're hiding from us." Lancelot commented one night as they all sat in the Rising Sun. They had just foiled another one of Morgana's attempts to take over the kingdom and were celebrating by having a few drinks. They had been talking about anything and everything and eventually the topic of secrets came to mind.

"No there's not really much to say about me." Merlin replied, carefully avoiding Lancelot's knowing look; Lancelot was the only one who knew about Merlin's magic and for the time being, that was how he liked it.

_**A best friend could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**_

"Of course there is." Gwen said and Merlin looked at her. "Do they know about your first few days in Camelot or how we met?" Gwen asked and Merlin shook his head.

"No, what happened?" Lancelot asked and Arthur sniggered.

"I remember this." Arthur grinned.

"He challenged Arthur to a fight, lost and wound up in the stocks. Twice." Gwen laughed and looked cheekily at Merlin who realised just how often Gwen caught him doing something foolish or embarrassing.

"Ok that's enough." Merlin said as he clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly snatched it back again, looking at his now-damp palm. "Did you just lick me?" Merlin asked confused. Gwen shot a _'deal with it'_ look and grinned at the knights.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I caught Merlin trying on some of Morgana's dresses?" Gwen asked and Merlin buried his face in his hands, silently cursing his so-called best friend.

**A friend would knock on your front door.**

Leon shielded his face with the cloak and hurried through the darkened streets of the town. He could hear the warning bell ringing and knew that Morgana and Morgause had known he'd escaped. Leon stuck to the darkest streets, past houses whose residents were already asleep and didn't stop or look around until he reached Gwen's house and quickly knocked on the door.

"It's me," Leon muttered and the door opened. Gwen ushered him inside and threw a piece of fabric at him.

"Get changed, quickly." Gwen ordered and Leon unfolded the fabric to reveal a purple dress. She wasn't serious…

_**A bet friend walks right in and say "I'm home."**_

Gwen sighed as she slowly peeled the vegetables simply because she had nothing better to do. Today had been a mind-numbingly dull day. There had been no threats, no monsters on the loose, no takeover plots from Morgana and even Uther had been quiet today. The result was nothing but absolute boredom. Gwen just wished for something, anything to happen because she was so bored! So completely, utterly and totally bored!

"Hey I'm home and guess what!" Merlin said excitedly as he burst into Gwen's house, he had been as bored as she had.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Escaped brownie and we have to find it. Come on!" Merlin grinned as they hurried out of Gwen's house and towards the castle.

**A friend will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. **

"For goodness sake!" Merlin muttered as Percival was knocked unconscious. The knights and Merlin had been patrolling the forest when they had been ambushed by a pack of at least twenty bandits. Whilst most had been dealt with, the knights had all been knocked unconscious and there were still about three or four bandits left standing. Merlin's own head was swimming and he was beginning to feel dizzy and unsteady on his feet.

One of the bandits grabbed him and pressed a knife to his throat. "Any last words?" he hissed as Merlin spluttered for breath.

_**A best friend will kick the whole crowd's butt**_

Before Merlin could answer, the bandit in front of him suddenly collapsed in a heap on the ground, a knife was sticking out of the back of his neck. There was a whooshing noise and another bandit crumpled as a rock hit off his head. The third took one look at the cloaked figure who was standing on top of the rocks above them who was aiming another knife and bolted. Merlin quickly freed himself from the grasp the bandit had on him and ducked to the ground just as the bandit with a knife was struck down, a knife sticking out of his chest.

His vision swimming and his head throbbing, Merlin attempted to focus on the person who climbed down the slope, their head and face hidden by the cloak they were wearing. Merlin watched the person pull the knives out of the two bandit's bodies and quickly check the knights' pulses before turning to him. Without looking up or revealing their identity, the cloaked person dropped something on top of Merlin's chest and ran off as he passed out.

When Merlin came to, the other knights were already awake and it was Elyan who pointed out the strip of fabric that was still on Merlin's chest. It was lavender in colour and embroidered with flowers and as Merlin held it in his hands, he knew who had saved them.

**A friend will tell you that you're a great singer**

"That was really good."

Gwen jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice and felt her face heat up. She was convinced that she was alone and was therefore singing to herself as she worked. Gwen didn't tend to think her singing voice was that good and just didn't have the confidence to sing in front of anyone. Gwen smiled bashfully at Arthur; still slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"Thanks, I'm not really used to having an audience." Gwen replied and Arthur smiled at her.

"You should sing more often." Arthur suggested.

_**A best friend will tell you that you suck.**_

"What the hell is that noise?" Merlin asked, his hands over his ears and a pained expression on his face. Gwen stopped singing and turned to look at him.

"What?" Gwen asked and Merlin rubbed his ears.

"I just thought my ears were bleeding." Merlin commented and grinned cheekily at Gwen to show he was only joking.

"Thanks Merlin." Gwen commented sarcastically.

**A friend has to be told not to tell anyone. **

"You have magic?" Gwaine asked, hardly daring to believe what Merlin had just told him.

"Yes," Merlin replied and grabbed Gwaine's wrist, a growing expression of panic on his face. "And you cannot tell anyone. Not the knights. Not Gwen. Not Arthur. Nobody. Do you understand?"

Gwaine freed his hand and looked at Merlin, seeing the full terror, fear and panic on his face. If anyone else knew about Merlin's magic then he would most definitely be killed. Therefore if he wanted to keep Merlin safe and alive then he would have to keep Merlin's secret.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." Gwaine said. And he didn't.

_**A best friend already knows not to tell.**_

Merlin and Gwen sat in Gaius' quarters. Gwen was listening raptly and attentively to Merlin's story. Having just walked in on him practising magic in the privacy of Gaius' chambers, Merlin was telling Gwen everything. About his magic, about his destiny, about Freya, about Emrys, about Balinor, about being a Dragon Lord, about all he had done with his magic and all that he was still fated to do. Once he started talking about one thing, everything had all come crashing out of him. All his secrets, all his accomplishments, all who had suffered because of him and just how scared and annoyed and tired he was of having magic and the effects of it, all of it was revealed.

Gwen had sat silently throughout Merlin's explanation. She never interrupted or questioned anything, she simply sat and listened to what he had to say. The only time she even moved was to take Merlin's hand and hold it tightly in her own. When Merlin stopped taking, he looked at Gwen with a serious expression and a look of mild fear in his eyes.

"You know you can't tell anyone what I told you." Merlin said. Gwen stood up and smiled at Merlin who hoped that smile was one of acceptance.

"Tell anyone what?" Gwen asked and winked at Merlin before she hugged him and walked out of the room. Merlin watched Gwen leave and thought about what she had said.

Then he smiled.


End file.
